twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Turtlesandthomas
turtlesandthomas, or turtles, is a user who started making Thomas Wooden Railway videos in the summer of 2014. He is known for his fan series Sudrian Conflict, which gained popularity in early 2015. He currently has over 8,500 subscribers. Before Wooden Railway turtlesandthomas created a variety of videos before transitioning into becoming a Wooden Railway user. He produced many short skits, typically using miniature models and emphasizing comedy. His longest ongoing series was Clam and Waffle, a series filmed using models of stick figure characters based on his comic strip of the same name. He produced Clam and Waffle videos since Summer 2010 and went on an indefinite hiatus with the series after Summer 2014. His channel had less than 100 subscribers prior to joining the TWRC. When he started uploading TWR videos, they quickly became very popular so he gradually switched to doing mostly TWR videos. Sudrian Conflict has a noticeably darker and more serious tone than his previous series, as well as contrasting sharply with the traditional tone of Thomas content as a whole. His growth in popularity could likely have been due to the fact that his take on Thomas the Tank Engine is far different from what viewers had come to expect. Sudrian Conflict turtlesandthomas's main TWR videos are Sudrian Conflict (Sud Con for short). This series is a drama and action series and is focused heavily on the human characters, not just the engines. Early episodes were composed of several unrelated stories that eventually became intertwined as the story progressed. He uses an unconventional style of storytelling with TTTE, as each episode takes place on an exact date, and each episode takes place the day after the previous one. However many days pass within an episode, that number is added to the date of the next episode. turtlesandthomas has a large layout in his basement, which he has been working on since approximately January 2010. Until the end of season 2, turtlesandthomas did all the voices for his series himself. EnterprisingEngine93 was the very first voice actor from within the TWR community to make a voice appearance in Sudrian Conflict, and in season 3 the amount of voice actors increased substantially. The first two seasons are set in 1945, season 3 is set in 1954, and season 4 is set in 1954-68, and a small portion in present day. After the first three seasons were produced, the series went on a 7-month hiatus as turtles worked to fully plan out and script the fourth season, something he never did with previous episodes. Season 4 began on May 11th with an hour-long episode entitled ''Lineage. ''Due to length, Season 4 was divided into two parts- Season 4a, and Season 4b. The latter, the final season, ended on June 20, 2018 with the episode Sins. Customs * Mallard * TAB James * LBSC Thomas (2 Versions) * Glynn * Glynn (2 Versions) * Etienne * U.L.P van * William the Hybrid Engine * Blue William * Separated Skiff * Blue NWR Ryan * Nigel * The Refreshment Lady's Coach * Carlos * Updated Ryan * Bradford * Mallard * Oliver's Coaches Customs For Enterprisingengine93 Stanley Jock Narrow Gauge Coaches Sixteen Other Videos In addition to Sudrian Conflict, turtles did many reviews, sketches, commentaries on his series, and discussions on Thomas the Tank Engine in general. His reviews often featured his friends such as MrMPS and EricPierre53. He also made a number of specials for subscriber milestones. Many of his review videos contained sketches that followed an ongoing story arc revolving around his fictional twin brother, thomasandturtles, who wears a blue hoodie instead of a green one. Some of these videos also feature turtles's unnamed cousins. The initial storyline was heavily based on the TV show "Gravity Falls." The plot went on to include a storyline about the "Artifacts," objects related to major TWRC members which held immense power. The Artifacts plotline has since carried over to some of MrMPS's videos. turtles announced that he would be going on a long-term hiatus on September 26, 2018. His final video was a review on the item that got him back into Thomas, the Recycling Cars. The video explained that he would be moving away to go to college and thus would not be able to make videos until the following summer. All of this culminated with a face reveal. In August 2019, turtles announced season 6 of Clam and Waffle, along with a new series called turtes' ERTLs. During summer 2019, he filmed 12 total episodes between the two series that will be airing during the school year. Category:2014 Category:Contributing Members Category:Custom Makers Category:Turtlesandthomas